In the glass fiber producing industry, there is a need for alloys which possess high rupture strength, high oxidation resistance at high temperatures and resistance to attack by molten glass. In this industry, glass filaments are produced by passing molten glass through the foraminous walls of a spinner adapted for rotation at high speeds, the filaments being emitted through the apertures of the wall due to the certrifugal action to which the molten glass is subjected.
Such spinners are usually operated at temperatures of about 2050.degree. F. and rotational speeds of about 1700 RPM. Under these conditions, the alloy of this invention has been found to possess superior stress--rupture and creep properties and superior resistance to the corrosion by the molten glass.